Tia Guide
Introduction Background Story Official info: "Tia is a Half-Elf who has a Human nobleman as father and an Elf as mother. She is on a journey, following the trace of her missing father who was a royal court official and disappeared into thin air. Practically raised herself, she appears to be very tough and independent, but in fact, is tenderhearted. She became a Thief to find the keepsake of her father. She's deadly and agile, but isn't too powerful defensively; to compensate this weakness, she has mastered skills such as creating mirror images and hiding from their detection. Her most skills are capable of finishing enemies with a single hit. Tia's father was a noble who was killed during the riot lead by Rigel, with Aide Sir Green being a close friend of him. Sadly, Aide was murdered by a dark elf while saying that he just wanted to help his big friend, letting the exact circumstances of his death as a mystery (maybe he was a rebel with Rigel, maybe he was a traitor all time)" Class Type As a thief, Tia is suitable for players with excellent reflexes and expert timing. Her skills allow her to leap around the battlefield, make pinpoint assaults and then escaping virtually unscathed. Tia's combos can get quite long as well, so having fighting experience is recommended. Tia is a primary damage dealer in Lunia. She can not only attack very fast and string combos easily but she also has an ability that allows her to poison her enemies. Tia's poison works on both monsters and bosses and slowly drains their HP. Main Weapon: Dagger Class Summary Specialized in: One-to-one assaults, stealth avoidance, massive damage-dualist, stunning, poisoning Pro of Tia: * Stealthy class with excellent speed * Faster Melee Combat Reaction Time * Deals critical attacks and can poison * Can deal sufficient damage in combos Con of Tia: * Limited defenses * Higher player skill requirement * Poison gives low damage (but against Lir or Tarask every point help) Unlocking (In Brazilian Lunia) Go to the Locksmith and talk to him. He will then unlock Tia for: 300g Skills For a listing of Tia's skills, refer to Thief Skills. Tia's skills are classified into 5 groups: Forest, Wind, Darkness, Bless, and Ability. Forest-Type skills are mainly used to combo, knockdown, and toss. Wind-type skills are mainly one-use range attacks. Darkness-type skills are used to render the opponent useless or surprise them. Bless-typed skills are Tia's buff and supportive skills. Last, but not least, Ability-type skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Tia gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, she will receive 2 skill points. Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Builds PvP Build PvE Build Balanced Build Combos See also Fashion - 36 images of Tia in various dresses Tips & Guides * Dash A space results in rolling diagonally forward down if facing > but roll diagonally up if facing <. 1 * Note: a trick to know which way to dash is just to dash towards you opponent. 1 * By doing this, you can easily get an opening to combo somebody. Also if you press an arrow key three times really fast instead of two times to dash, tia will jump up into the air as your dash. 1 * Monsters & Bosses: Knowing Tia is mainly based for combos and normal attacks, try to limit your use of special hits. You will do more damage and will be able to get in more kills more easily. Remember to use backstab when fighting bosses, as it will deliver damage up to 3x critical of your normal attack power. External Links * Official Korean Site: Tia's skills - Tia's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Tia's skills - Tia's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google translator) * Skill Simulator Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Seducition Category:Seduction